Little Nicky
Little Nicky is the youngest son of Satan, the other two being Cassius and Adrian. He is the main protagonist in the movie with the same name, Little Nicky (2000). He is portrayed by Adam Sandler. Abilities Telepathy - Nicky demonstrated this ability early in the movie. The ability involves being able to communicate with other people through the mind. He can also hear people's thoughts. The ability also allows the person who has it to control what other people say by force. When you control what people say, your eyes glow flames, simmilar to the ability of Demonic Looking. This ability is also connected to Nicky's Telekinesis Telekinesis - As a part of Nicky's Telepathy, it is seen that he can use Telekinesis when he caused a fire hydrant to rupture on the street, causing the crazy man to fly through a shop window from the hose of water shooting at him. Telekinesis is the ability to have objects move with one's mind Demonic Snoring - '''When Nicky was snoring every time he let his breathe out it would be demonically. When he did this he either was roaring demonically or mumbling words demonically. His father and brothers probably have this ability as well. He also said in a high pinched voice once while he was sleeping "I will eat your heart". At the end of the movie, he used this ability breifly when using his other ability of Illusion. '''Shape Shifting - Nicky demonstrated this ability when he was caught by a mob of angry people in an alley, and my fear and anger, shape shifted himself into millions of baby spiders. Fire Breathing -''' Nicky demonstrated this ability when his two friends woke him up from sleeping in centeral park when a homeless man stole his flask. He might of done this out of anger. This could of been on mistake or for a reason but this is unknown. The ability is to breathe fire from his mouth. '''Demonic Look - When Nicky confronted the theif who stole his flask, who was a street vender, he used a Demonic Look on him to try and scare him. This look was done out of anger. The vender then responded "Oh so now your going crazy eyed on me? I'll show you crazy eyed!". When Nicky does this, his eye color turns into flames, a small amount of wind starts blowing right from his face, blowing his hair to the sides of his face, and you can hear the sound of a tea pot whistling. Liquid Transformation - '''Nicky can change any liquid to any other liquid he wants. This is demonstrated when he changed one of his roomate's can of coke into a pepsi. To do this, Nicky displayed flames in his eyes, and as he did it the can started to levitate into the air. You can also hear the tea whistling sound as he did it. Wind also blew from his face causing it to blow to the side. '''Activation and De-Activation - '''Nicky displayed this ability when he blew out his roomate's television. He did out of anger. When he did this, his eyes changed to flames and you could hear a tea pot whistling. Also, wind blows from his face causing his hair to blow to the side. '''Spontanious Combustion - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability when he "released the evil" to much on a basket ball when he had to make the shot to win the fans free pizza the the globe trotters game. It is unknown, but he might of also set one of the anouncer's head on fire '''Verbal Commandment - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability when he commanded his second basket ball to go into the hoop when he had to make the shot to win the fans free pizza at the globe trotters game. Even though he commanded the ball to do this, it was stopped by his brother when he enhancely jumped into the air and caught it before it made it in. He also demonstrated this ability when he commanded John and Pete to kill him so he could ask his father for advice when he was wanted '''Enhanced Jumping - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability when he had to make the shot to win the fans free pizza at the globe trotters game. He did this after he verbally commanded the ball to go into hoop. He jumped at least 15 feat into the air. He displayed it again when he jumped over his brother with the ball, slam dunking it into the hoop. When he did it this time, he jumped atleast 50 feat into the air. When he did it this time, he caused bags of popcorn to explode, drinks to explode, a globe trotter team member's hair to burst into an afro, and breaking the glass on the wall of the hoop. When he did this, he had on the Demonic Look. He displayed this ability again when he confronted his brother at the end of the movie up on his throne. '''Enhanced Basket Ball Skills - '''Nicky demonstrated this when he was passed the ball from his brother and did't let him steal it. He also did tricks while he was doing it. This ability allowed him to have the skills of a professional basket ball player even though he never played. '''Illusion - '''Nicky displayed this ability when he played a song by the band Chigago backwards, causing it to play "I command you in the name of Lucifer to spread the blood of the innocent!". He did this as a joke. He displayed this ability again at the end of the movie in the fight with his brother. He did it to confuse his brother during their pillow fight so that he could punch him in the face. When he used this ability at the end of the movie, he confused his brother by moving the pillow around his face and saying "Where am I going with this? Here I am! Ohh now I'm over there!" and then saying "I'm asleep!", and putting his face to his hand on his hand, using his ability of Demonic Snoring for a breif second then using his ability of Enhanced Stregth to punch is brother in the face. '''360 Head Movement - '''Nicky demonstrated this abilty when he was high from eating his friend's spiked cake. He did this as a joke. When he does this, his head spins 360 degrees all the way around. As he did it, he made a funny nose '''Enhanced Smelling - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability when he went searching for Valarie at night. He could smell coconuts, the smell of hear perfume, from the outside of her apartment building. This is physically impossible for a normal person to do, so it must be one of his Demonic Abilities '''Flight - Nicky demonstrated this ability when he saved himself, some how, from death when falling off of Valarie's fire escape after she pepper sprayed him in the eyes. He explained this ability as "Floating" at first, but when he asked Valaire to take his hand, he said "fly with me". He also stated that "the butter flies in his stomach where flapping around in a way he never felt before" as he was doing it. Nicky, with limited knowledge about his powers, stated that he was flying because of the spiked cake he ate earlier, which was spiked with weed. When he is using this ability, it is also shown he can move around by flapping his arms, simmilar to swimming. This power might of been fueled by love, making it one of his Holy abilites, because when Valarie started to not beleive in the "butterflies" he began to fall down. When she started beleiving again, he began to fly back up. Once Valarie took his hand, she began to fly with him, and they flied through the sky together. '''Limited Power Transferral - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability when he was able to give Valarie his ability of flight while having her hand. This is known as an individual ability then just holding her hand while flying himself is because he said "Valarie, take my hand and fly with me. I can give you the power" and when she took his hand, she began to float upwards aswell, with out him moving up with her. '''Foreign Language Translation/Usage - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability on the street when he talked to two japenese people in japenese, even though he main language is english. As approaching their shop, smelling their flowers with his enhanced smelling ability and seeing them come out, he greeted them saying to them in their language "A thousand good mornings to you, my friends!". He seemed to also know what they where saying back when he starting to walk away slowly when the japenese man said "You grab him, I'll punch him in the dick untill he passes out.". '''Enhanced Strength - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability at the end of the movie when he banged his brother's head against the metal part of the bed that his mother used to save him with. He then used it again when he fought his brother with a pillow. Then after he used his ability of Illusion, he used this ability to punch his brother in the face causing him to fall down onto the bed. '''Tormentation - '''Nicky never demonstrated this ability, but he must have it because his brothers have it, which mean his father has it, and he has all of his father's abilites. It is the ability to Tourment, or torture a person. '''Body Insertion - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability when he inserted himself into John's body in one of his plans to capture his brother but failed. He must enter the body through one of the holes of of one's body. Two known places that he could of came out of where John's nose and mouth. When his brother tourmented his brother out of John's body, he came feet first of of John's mouth Sleep Manipulation - Nicky never demonstrated this ability, but he must have it because his brothers have it, which mean his father has it, and he has all of his father's abilites. It is the ability to put one to sleep Bee Summonmount/Controllment - Nicky demonstrated this ability when he had to do something bad at the end of the movie to get into hell to save his father because if he didn't he would just go back to heaven '''Inner Light - '''Inner Light is said to be Nicky's most powerful power, because he brothers nor father even has it. He got this power from his mother, an angel. When he uses this power, rainbow beam comes straight out of his hands and he says "Release the Good". He first demonstrated this ability at the end of the movie, and he shot a burst of love and kindess to a hoarde of demons trying to capture him, causing them to stop running towards him, lighthing their face's with light and butterflies. He demonstrated this ability again when he shot another burst of love and kindness at another hoarde of demons trying to capture him, instead this time he put infront of them a family of rabits, causing the demons to stop and play with them. He demonstrated this ability again when he stopped another hoarde of demons trying to capture, instead this time he said "Release the Awesome" which caused a giant box of fried chicken to appear infront of the demons, causing them to stop running at him, and beginning to eat the chicken, which lighted up their body orange with love and kindness. After doing this, it caused all the demons to become good and help Nicky capture his brother. Nicky then used this ability again against his brother to create a cute squirrel eating a nut. After his brother used Laser Vision to create a snake to eat the squirrel, he used this ability again to turn the snake into a patch of beautiful flowers. Then when his brother used Demonic Laser Vision/Energy Transmission to cause one of the civilaions to cut the patch of beautiful powers with a lawn mower, he used the ability (in a holy laser vision form) to turn that man into a loving mother with her adorable baby in a cariage. And then when his brother turned the adorbale baby into an evil midgit and making it attack the mother, he used the ability again to turn the mother into a women midgit, causing the evil midgit to stop attacking and fall in love with woman midgit, making them kiss in joy. Acid Spit - Nicky never demonstrated this ability, but he must have it because his brothers have it, which mean his father has it, and he has all of his father's abilites. It is the ability to spit acid at one. Demonic Laser Vision/Energy Transmission - Nicky never demonstrated this ability, but he must have it because his brothers have it, which mean his father has it, and he has all of his father's abilites. It is the ability to create beams of red light shoot out of one's eyes or hands, creating animals, possesing people or destroying stuff. '''Demonic Fighting Skills - '''Nicky demonstrated this ability when he was trapped in the flask with his brothers and he had to fight them both to get out. He won that fight by using this ability Tunge Extendment - Nicky never demonstrated this ability, but he must have it because his brothers have it, which mean his father has it, and he has all of his father's abilites. It is the ability to extend one's tunge to extreme lengths Bat Transformation - Nicky never demonstrated this ability, but he must have it because his brothers have it, which mean his father has it, and he has all of his father's abilites. It is the ability to transfrom one self into a bat Category:Hell Category:Good Category:Good Powers